Finally, a Perfect Life
by WWEObsesser
Summary: Nancy Drew has just finished solving Secret of Shadow Ranch. She is happy. But, a phone call changes everything COMPLETE!


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm trying something different, other than Twilight. Enjoy!**

"Ned, please don't do this! Not now. Please. I can't live without you." Nancy declared. She was just finished solving the mystery about Dirk Valentine. She found the treasure. She was on the phone with Ned now.

"I'm sorry Nancy, but I just don't love you anymore. There is no spark between us anymore. I'm sorry." And he hung up. Nancy broke down in tears in her room. How could Ned do this to her? She spent the rest of the hour crying her soul out. She was nothing without Ned.

She wiped her tears and went out of her room. She was in need of a good horse ride. Those always cheered her up. Uncle Ed and Aunt Bet weren't back from the hospital yet. They should be back tomorrow.

Nancy went into the barn and grabbed Bob's saddle. She walked passed Tex and to Bob. She threw the saddle on and tightened the things she needed to tighten. She hopped on and told Bob to go. She decided to go to Mary Yazzie's store. Her and Tex were a thing now. Because of that, Mary has been extra nice to the Rawley's. She took off toward the store, taking in the scenery.

She entered the store. Mary wasn't there. She sighed and looked around. After a while, she left. The ride still hasn't made her felt better. She decided to go to the ancient cliff dwellings. That was where the treasure was buried and where she had trapped Shorty Thurmond, the cook that the Rawley's hired.

She arrived and got off the chocolate brown horse. Walking over the cliff, she lassoed herself up. She sat on the edge looking out over the scenery. It seemed that you could see for miles and miles on end. It was so beautiful.

She started to cry again. She and Ned had always seemed so right for each other. Every time they kissed, their lips had molded together perfectly. When she was in his arms, it seemed that his arms were made just for her.

By this time, Nancy had tears rolling down her face uncontrollably. It was just way too much for one teenage girl to handle. It was starting to get dark, so Nancy decided to head back. The people back at the ranch would start to worry. Especially Bess and George. They had finally arrived at the Ranch.

Nancy climbed back down the rope. She walked back over to Bob, wiping the salty tears from her already wet face. Nancy hopped back on Bob with ease. She had become an expert on riding and controlling horses. Tex and Dave had taught her.

Dave.

Dave was incredibly cute. He was so nice. He always seemed to help Nancy whenever help was needed for her. He once asked her if she had a steady back home. Nancy could tell he was embarrassed. She had told him yes. Though, it wasn't true now.

Nancy arrived back at the ranch. She could smell the food that was dinner. Dave was also an awesome cook. Nancy had felt a strange feeling about him them. Was it attraction? She didn't know. She put the saddle back in its place and entered the house.

"Nancy! There you ar- what happened?" Bess asked. She had probably noticed Nancy's red and puffy eyes. The clue that she had been crying. Nancy looked down, about ready to cry. Again. She blinked back her tears before answering one of her best friends.

"After dinner, I'll tell you." Nancy said quietly. Her friend nodded. She sat down between the cousins, keeping her head down to the table. She didn't realize how the marble patterns on the wooden table could be so interesting.

"So, Dave, what are you cooking? Sure smells delicious." George asked.

"Well, we are having ribs and baked potatoes; for dessert, we are having Shadow Ranch cake." Dave said. Nancy felt a flutter in her heart when she heard Dave speak. She still kept her head down. A few more tears rolled down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

A few minutes later, dinner was served. It did look delicious. Nancy surprised herself, by clearing her plate. Boy, crying took a lot out of her. She had a piece of Shadow Ranch cake, before starting the dishes. Tex told her that she didn't need to do that, but she ignored him and continued working.

After the dishes were finished, Nancy excused herself to her room. As soon as she shut the door, she let out the tears that she had been holding in for so long. She heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find her best friends standing there, with worried looks on their faces. Nancy opened the door wider, so they could fit through the door.

"Nancy! What happened? You have been crying. " Bess exclaimed. Nancy laughed slightly. Bess was always pushy.

"Well, I was here in the room, when I got a call from Ned. He said that we were over. I asked him why he was doing this. He told me he found som-someone else. He said he that there was no spark and he didn't love me anymore. Now I'm heartbroken." Nancy was bawling by the time she was finished.

"Oh, Nancy I'm so sorry. So sorry." George comforted her. The cousins were hugging Nancy, who was weeping uncontrollably. After a few minutes, Nancy asked them if she could go to bed.

"Yeah, totally. We'll see you tomorrow ." And the two cousins left. Nancy laid down in bed, attempting to go to sleep. She kept tossing and turning. Nancy was staring at the ceiling, when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it expecting to see her friends.

"Guys, I'm okay real- Dave. Sorry, I thought you were Bess and George. Come in." Dave came in with a worried look painted on his features.

"Nance? Are you okay?" He asked her. Dave came over and sat on the bed, really close to Nancy. She took a deep breath before telling him everything. She was hysterical again. Dave put his arms around her shoulders.

For Nancy, it felt _right._ Like she belonged there all along. Then she knew, she was in love with Dave Gregory. This handsome cowboy needed to know what she felt for him. The tears stopped flowing and she looked up at the cowboy.

She kissed him. Nancy Drew kissed Dave Gregory.

At first Dave was surprised at the sudden movement. Then, after a few seconds, he responded by kissing her back. They shared a long sweet kiss before pulling away, gasping for air.

"I love you." They said in unison. They smiled and kissed again.

After a few more sweet kisses, they fell asleep in each other's arms, finally happy.

Everything was perfect

~ 5 years later ~

Nancy heard DJ crying from the other room. She struggled to get up. She was seven months pregnant, after all.

Ever since that night they figured out each other's feelings for one another, they have been inseparable. Dave quit the ranch two weeks after and they both went to college together. Of course, Nancy still solved mysteries now and then.

After graduating, Nancy found out she was pregnant. Needless to say, Dave was ecstatic. They named the little boy, Dave Jr., DJ for short. A few weeks later, they were married.

Nancy had forgotten all about Ned. He no longer bothered her anymore. Her life was perfect as is. Dave had gotten a job as doctor, while Nancy solved mysteries, as usual. Since Dave was a doctor, he brought in the money. She still was best friends with Bess and George.

After a few months of pure bliss, Nancy found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. She was due in a few months from now. She felt whole.

Yes, Nancy Drew's life was finally complete and perfect.


End file.
